Night War
by Tatsumi Heita
Summary: Berawal dari pertarungan orang-orang berlogat Kansai, sebuah lapangan di Kyoto menjadi medan perang malam! Di tengah perang itu, Organisasi Hitam, Hilda, Beel-boy, dan Yolda malah datang! Bagaimanakah akhir dari perang gaje itu? RnR please!


Moshi-moshi minna! Kali ini sambil mikir buat chapter 4 di FF pertama aku yang rada aneh ituu (Baca: It Starts With), aku mau bikin crossover aja deh~ Cari-cari pengalaman gituu, hahaha ...

**Title: Night War**

**Genre: Tragedy and lil bit humor maybee**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Berawal dari pertarungan orang-orang berlogat Kansai, sebuah lapangan di Kyoto menjadi medan perang malam! Di tengah perang itu, Organisasi Hitam, Hilda, Beel-boy, dan Yolda malah datang! Bagaimanakah hasil perang gaje itu? RnR please!**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, garing, typo(s), ga nyambung, OOC, aneh, perubahan characteristic yang jauh, dll!**

**Ps. Gomenasai, aku nggak tau si Izumo itu apakah Izumo Kaname atau Izuma Kaname *dihajar***

Udah garing duluan? Tekan tombol back s'il vous plait!

^0^

Dear Heiji Hattori ...

Saya Izumo Kaname, pemimpin aliran Izuma Hasshin ke-16. Saya butuh pertolongan anda. Tolong datang ke Kyoto Park besok malam sebelum matahari terbit. Biaya kasus sudah saya kirimkan. Ciri-ciri saya disebutkan di amplop berisi biaya kasus tersebut. Dan tolong bawa kekasihmu, Kazuha Toyama.

^0^

"Heijii, Kyoto indah, yaa!" seru Kazuha riang. Kali ini dia dan Kazuha lagi jalan-jalan di suatu taman di Kyoto.

"Emang, tapi kan nggak seindah Osaka!" kata Heiji sambil mainin HP-nya.

Bruk! Heiji menabrak remaja gede berkacamata.

"Ouh, maaf ya!" ucap Heiji.

"Salah aku juga. Misi bentar, yak! Aku nggak bisa lama-lama." kata remaja gede itu sambil lari.

_Lo, logat Kansai? _Pikir Heiji. Heiji pun ngasih jalan.

_Bentar-bentar. Logat Kansai, rambut gondrong seleher plus poni, kacamata, tubuh tinggi besar, jangan-jangan dia Izumo Kaname, si pemimpin aliran Izuma Hasshin ke-16! Yang ngundang aku sama Kazuha!_ Batin Heiji.

"Heijii, kok ngelamun, sih? Kita kan harus ke lapangan yang di ujung sana sebelum tengah malam!" Kazuha lari ke sebuah lapangan di ujung taman.

"Kazuha! Tunggu!" teriak Heiji sambil ngejar Kazuha.

_Ini aneh. Biasanya kalo ada kasus cuma aku aja yang diundang. Tapi kenapa kali ini Kazuha juga ikut diundang, ya?_ Heiji bertanya dalam hati.

Di lapangan ...

"Loh, mana tuh kliennya?" tanya Heiji heran.

"Emang siapa, sih, kliennya?" tanya Kazuha.

"Di suratnya sih, bilangnya dia Izumo Kaname." Jawab Heiji sambil mainin HP.

Hup! Kazuha tiba-tiba saja ditahan oleh dua orang bertubuh besar. Kazuha meronta-ronta, tapi ditahan oleh dua orang bertubuh sedang dan seorang bertubuh kecil.

"Good night, cantik!" kata seorang lainnya pada Kazuha.

"HEIJII! TOLONG!" teriak Kazuha. Sayangnya, Kazuha langsung dibekap dengan kain yang sudah berlumur kloroform.

Heiji menoleh dan ternyata Kazuha sudah hilang.

"KAZUHAAA! KAU DIMANA?!" teriak Heiji keras-keras.

Seorang pria tinggi besar berkumis dan berpakaian serbahitam menghampiri Heiji dan berbisik. "Kau mau tau siapa yang melakukan itu pada Kazuha-mu?" tanyanya dengan logat Kansai.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" tanya Heiji.

"Izumo Kaname, sang pemimpin aliran Izuma Hasshin ke 16." Jawab pria itu. Pria itu pun kabur.

"Heei! Om-om sialan! Dimana Kazuha?!" teriak Heiji yang baru ngeh bahwa pria itu kabur. "Loh, hilang?!"

"Bentar-bentar. Kata om-om tadi, pelakunya Izumo Kaname. Ukh! Awas aja Izumo itu!" gerutu Heiji yang kebawa emosi.

Heiji pun lari ke tempat satpam.

"Hei, pak satpam, liat remaja laki-laki gede yang rambutnya gondrong seleher, punya poni berantakan sama pake kacamata nggak?" tanya Heiji pada pak satpam.

"Oh, iya, saya tadi liat dia lari ke arah lapangan ujung satu lagi. Tadi dia juga tanya ke saya, liat orang pake topi kaya yang kamu pake atau enggak. Ya saya tanya ke temen saya yang jaga di lapangan sana, katanya temen saya liat kamu." Jelas pak satpam itu.

_Haah?! Izumo Kaname nyariin aku?! Apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja minta aku bawa Kazuha dan bertujuan nyulik Kazuha! Dia ngincer aku rupanya! _Geram Heiji.

"Ya udah, makasih yak!" Heiji pun pergi ke arah lapangan satu lagi.

Di lapangan satu lagi ...

"Heh, di situ kau rupanya Izumo Kaname!" seru Heiji pada Izumo yang lagi nelepon.

"Wah, kau malah mendatangiku, Heiji Hattori!" seru Izumo yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Kau bawa kemana pacarku?!" teriak Heiji.

"Siniin dong, Shizuka-ku! Lama-lama kalo gini terus aku getok kamu!" perintah Izumo jengkel, tapi tetap santai.

"Ayo kita duel!" Heiji bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Siapa takut!" Izumo memasang kuda-kuda.

Dan, yak! Mereka pun berantem.

Sementara itu di sebuah bangunan kecil di ujung lapangan itu ...

Kazuha melek dan menemukan dirinya diikat dengan tali. Mulutnya juga ditutup dengan selotip. Dia menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan kecil bersama seorang cewek cantik berambut panjang yang sedang berusaha membuka tali yang mengikatnya dengan pisau lipat.

Tss! Tali yang mengikat cewek cantik itu putus dan dia membuka selotip yang menutup mulutnya. Lalu, dia membuka ikatan tali Kazuha dan membuka selotip yang menutup mulut Kazuha. Cewek itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Kazuha membalasnya.

"Kenalin, aku Shizuka Nanami." Kata Shizuka.

"Aku Kazuha Toyama." Kata Kazuha.

"Kok kamu bisa di sini?" tanya Shizuka.

"Aku ditahan sama dua orang yang badannya gede, trus dibius." Jawab Kazuha jujur.

"Bentar. Dua orang gede itu penampilannya kaya berandal?" tanya Shizuka. Dalam hati, Shizuka ngerasa diculik sama orang yang sama.

"Hmm, kayaknya iya. Oh iya, trus ada juga orang aneh yang tadi ngomong 'Good night' ke aku, orang yang di pipinya ada tanda love, dua orang botak gede, sama cowok bercodet." Tambah Kazuha.

_MK5 dan Shimokawa!_ Seru Shizuka dalam hati.

"Oh iya. Tadi aku bareng Heiji. Aku yakin bentar lagi dia tau kalo yang nyulik aku adalah orang-orang aneh itu!" tambah Kazuha.

_Tidak, bukan! Mungkin Heiji yang disebut Kazuha tadi diadu domba dengan Izumo! Bahkan mungkin sekarang udah berduel! _Geram Shizuka dalam hati. _Rupanya mereka ingin Izumo turun dari jabatan sebagai Rokkisei dan ketua OSIS, atau bahkan mereka ingin membuat Izumo dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ketauan berantem!_

"Kazuha, ayo kita keluar!" Shizuka menarik lengan Kazuha dan menendang pintu tripleks.

"Shi, Shizuka-san! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kazuha.

"Izumo bakal berantem sama Heiji! Mereka dipermainkan! Masalahnya, Izumo itu pemimpin aliran Izuma Hasshin! Bisa gawat kalo sampe berantem sama Heiji!" kata Shizuka sambil berjalan dengan gusar.

"Semoga aja mereka nggak babak belur. Dan bahkan sama sekali nggak berduel." Kata Kazuha. Shizuka berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kau benar." Kata Shizuka sambil memencet tuts HP-nya. "Sebentar, ya, aku harus telepon seseorang dulu."

"Hah! Benar juga! Aku harus telepon Sera!"

"Halo Kunieda, maaf malem-malem ganggu. Kamu sama Oga itu pengurus kelas Ishiyama, kan? Tolong bantu aku cari Izumo, dia dijebak MK5 dari Ishiyama. Hah? Oh, Izumo diadu domba! Makanya aku beneran butuh kalian biar kalian bisa urus MK5! Kalo perlu, bawa Red Tails! Oh, kau mau? Makasih Kunieda!" begitu isi pembicaraan Shizuka.

Lalu, Kazuha menelepon Sera.

"_Haloo, Kazuha!_" terdengar suara riang Sera.

"Seraa! Tolong akuu!"

"_Hah? Kenapa?_"

"Heiji dijebak anak-anak Kyoto! Aku takutnya dia duel lawan pemimpin Izuma Hasshin! Tolong bawa Kudo, trus cari Heiji!"

"_Hm! Kebetulan banget ya aku lagi di cafe di Kyoto sama kakakku sama Kudo! Oh, Kaito datang, tuh! Dia dateng sama ..., gerombolan cewek garang?! Oke nanti aku datang sama Kudo, ya! Dah Kazuha_."

"Ayo!" Shizuka dan Kazuha lalu berlari menuju lapangan. Lalu, mereka melihat Heiji dan Izumo tengah berduel.

"HEIJIII!" teriak Kazuha.

"IZUMOOO! HENTIKAAAN!" teriak Shizuka.

Heiji dan Izumo berhenti berkelahi. Lalu, pria besar berkumis tadi muncul bersama MK5+1.

"Hehehe, gampang juga nyenggol Rokkisei! Segampang nyenggol Red Tails!" Ikari terkekeh.

"Tequilla-san, doumo arigatou ya udah bantu kita! Good night!" kata Shimokawa pada pria besar berkumis yang ternyata Tequilla itu.

"Douita, Shimokawa-kun!" jawab Tequilla. "Sekarang waktunya menghabisi orang yang ikut menyembunyikan Sherry!" Tequilla mengeluarkan pistol.

SYUUT! PLAAAK! ZRUK! Pistol Tequilla jatuh ditendang seorang remaja ganteng berambut seperti pantat bebek. Himekawa! Ternyata, Tohoshinki, Red Tails, Rokkisei, Shinichi, Kaito, Akai, dan Sera datang!

"Yaah, orang beginian kok mau aja disewa sama teri?" tanya Kanzaki.

"Disewanya juga ga seberapa ya?" tanya Himekawa.

Oga dan Tojo menghabisi Tequilla, sementara Himekawa dan Kanzaki menghabisi MK5+1 dibantu oleh Natsume.

"Huwoo! MK5 KO dalam sekejaap!" seru Kaito kagum.

"Kak Izumo, Heiji, baikan, dong!" perintah Aoi.

"Nggak bisa gitu, dong! Dia kan udah nyulik Kazuha!" bantah Heiji.

"Udaah! Orang luar diam aja!" perintah Izumo.

"Kak Izumo! Kak Heiji nggak nyulik kak Shizuka! Pelakunya para teri itu!" seru Miki sambil menunjuk para teri (plus Tequilla) yang baru dihajar sama Tohoshinki.

"Hehehe, ada yang lagi bersenang-senang di wilayah keempat kita!" kata seorang botak dari gerombolan orang botak. Anak-anak Teimo!

"Cih, ada anak SMA gundul itu!" gerutu Nene.

"OH NO! THEY'RE BOLT! MY EYES! MY EYES!" teriak Kaito bercanda.

"Huooo! Sialaan!" pemimpin anak-anak Teimo, Sharaku, berlari untuk menghajar Kaito.

Buagh! Kraak! Natsume menghajar Sharaku sampe melesak ke tanah lapangan semen itu.

"Kak Sharakuu!" teriak anak-anak Teimo. Sebelum mereka berhasil menyerbu Natsume, mereka langsung dibantai oleh Red Tails.

"Dasar orang-orang gundul!" gerutu Kaito.

DOR! Suara letusan pistol menembak langit. Gin dan BO pun datang menyerbu.

"Bourbon, mereka, kan, yang berperan dalam menyembunyikan Sherry?" tanya Gin.

"Memang! Dan bahkan Kir juga termasuk!" kata Amuro.

"Cih, Kir nggak ada, tuh!" kata Vodka.

Akai mengeluarkan AWP yang dari tadi berada di punggungnya, lalu menembaki ban Porsche Gin dan motor-motor milik anggota BO.

"Sialan! Chianti! Korn! Calvados! Bunuh dia!" perintah Gin geram.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Crot! Crot! Crot! Crot! Tanimura menembaki Calvados dan Korn dengan pistolnya, lalu keduanya dihabisi oleh Jinno. Sementara, Chianti yang berhasil kabur dihabisi oleh Aizawa.

"Cih! Ada orang tak berkepentingan yang ikut campur! Habisi mereka, Bourbon!" perintah Gin. Namun, sebelum Amuro menarik pelatuk pistolnya, Oga dengan polosnya berdiri di depannya.

"Bocah, minggir sana!" perintah Amuro sebal.

"Pistol." Oga dengan polosnya merebut pistol Amuro dengan wajah iblisnya. "Tojo, sini deh!" panggil Oga.

Tojo datang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tojo.

"Liat, ini pistol!" kata Oga.

"Kamu persis bocah, ya!" kata Tojo. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini pistol asli atau bukan?"

"Nggak tau."

"Cobain, deh." Kata Tojo.

"Oke. Cara pakenya gimana? Pelatuknya ditarik, kan?" tanya Oga sambil mengangkat pistol itu dan mengarahkannya pada Amuro.

"Eh?! Jangan!" seru Amuro.

"Tarik aja! Tapi itu aja targetnya! Jangan dibiarin kabur!" kata Tojo. Amuro kabur, tapi ...,

DOR! Oga menembak kaki Amuro sampe jatuh. "Hehehe, pistol beneran rupanya! Bawa ah!" Oga terkekeh dengan wajah iblisnya sambil naroh pistol di sakunya.

"Lain kali jangan dipake sembarangan, ya!" nasihat Tojo.

"Oke!"

Vermouth dan Vodka mencoba menangkap Shinichi dan Kaito, tapi ...,

"Houken!" Miki menonjok Vodka sampai jatuh.

"Moe ...," Sakaki menahan Vodka.

"Vermouth! Tolong! Aku ga bisa gerak!" rintih Vodka.

"Dammit! I'll send y'all to hell!" teriak Vermouth sambil mengeluarkan Galil, dan hampir menarik pelatuknya.

"Teri betina, kau! Mati sana!" kata Himekawa sambil nendang Galil-nya Vermouth sampe jatuh.

Himekawa mengeluarkan stun batonnya, menyalakannya, lalu mengenainya ke tubuh Vermouth.

"Devil's shock!" teriak Himekawa. Klik! CTAAARR!

"HUWOOO!" teriak Vermouth, lalu jatuh. Kanzaki menginjaknya. Himekawa mengambil Galil milik Vermouth.

"Elah, senjata murahan begini mah di rumah aku juga ada!" kata Himekawa.

"Himekawa! Jangan dibuang! Lumayan buat rampasan perang!" kata Kanzaki.

"Nih, bawa aja! Kalo butuh pelurunya, aku punya banyak!" kata Himekawa sambil menyerahkan Galil.

"Nah, nah, nah. You're alone, my lovely foe!" kata Akai. Dia, Kaito, Shinichi, dan Sera datang mengepungnya.

"Sekarang!" teriak Shinichi. Kaito langsung menembaki Gin dengan pistol anehnya itu. Belum cukup! Sera juga menendang Gin tanpa ampun dan membantingnya. Shinichi menggeledah Gin bersama Akai, dan menemukan berbagai senjata yang digelapkan dan beberapa jenis narkotik.

"Kheh, kok kayaknya MK5+1 bangkit lagi?" tanya Hilda dan Beel-boy yang ternyata dari tadi nonton di suatu pohon.

"HILDAAA?! Jadi selama ini kamu nonton?!" pekik Oga. Hilda terbang menuju MK5+1 yang bangkit lagi.

"Cih, istri Oga mah kecil!" seru Ikari meremehkan. "Kau harus sayang nyawa, Goth-Loli seksi!"

Dalam sekejap Hilda udah ada di sebelah Ikari. "Kalian yang harus sayang nyawa, ya!" Hilda pun membantai MK5+1 dalam sekejap.

"Hehe, biasa, MK5 KO dalam sekejap!" seru Kaito kagum.

Sera menghampiri Izumo dan Heiji.

"Kalian ini kan udah SMA. Tapi kelakuan kalian kalo udah soal pacar pasti balik lagi jadi kaya anak kecil! Mending sekarang kalian maafan aja, deh!" seru Sera gusar.

Izumo berpikir sebentar, lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Oke, maaf yak!"

"Aku juga minta maaf lagi!" kata Heiji sambil membalas uluran tangan Izumo.

Shizuka menghampiri Izumo. "Izumo, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Shizuka.

"Aku capek. Tolong bubarin anggota asosiasi. Seandainya mereka nggak nurut, aku injek mereka." Seru Izumo gusar.

"Oke. Ayo kita bubar asosiasi ketua ekskul St. Ishiyama!" perintah Shizuka.

Miki, Sakaki, Goh, dan Alex pun bubar mengikuti Shizuka dan Izumo.

"Hilda, yang mana aja yang mau dipindahin?" tanya Yolda yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Tau kan yang mana aja anggota Black Organization, Teimo, sama MK5+1?" tanya Hilda. Yolda mengangguk.

"Pindahin mereka ke Vlad Border!" perintah Hilda. Yolda pun mulai melakukan teleportasi bersama Black Organization, anak-anak Teimo, sama MK5+1.

"NOOOO!" teriak yang dipindahin.

"Berisik! Kalo kalian terus berisik aku pindahin kalian ke inti bumi!" ancam Yolda sebal.

Mereka pun hilang ke Vlad Border.

Kazuha menghampiri Heiji.

"Heijii! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kazuha.

"Aku nggak apa-apa." Jawab Heiji.

Shinichi menghampiri Heiji. "Hey, Pal! Pikir dulu sebelum berbuat, ya! Soalnya gara-gara kamu emosi, perang jadi meletus." Papar Shinichi.

"Kheh, ini kan gara-gara orang-orang yang gak bisa baca situasi itu!" gerutu Heiji.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Heiji! Malah bagus! Perangnya rame loh!" kata Kaito senang. Shinichi langsung ngejitak orang yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Shinichi, gimana caranya kamu bisa ngebawa mereka ke sini?" tanya Heiji.

"Tohoshinki sama Red Tails? Oh, gampang." Lalu, Shinichi pun menceritakan semuanya.

Dua jam yang lalu ...

Shinichi membuka Xperia-nya. "Oh, iya, Kaito bilang dia bentar lagi dateng."

"Bagus, bentar lagi kita rundingin aja sama Kaito." Kata Akai.

Sora wo miagereba, hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru ...

"Oh, aku mau angkat telepon dulu, ya!" kata Sera. Ternyata HP Sera itu biangnya, toh. Sera pun keluar cafe.

Nggak lama setelah Sera keluar cafe, Kaito pun masuk bersama Kunieda dan Red Tails.

"Hei, detektif! Cewek ini nyariin kamu." Kata Kaito. Shinichi menoleh, sementara Akai langsung berkutat dengan iPod touch-nya.

Aoi menghampiri Shinichi.

"Aoi Kunieda." Aoi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shinichi Kudo. Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku mau minta tolong kamu buat cari orang, ini fotonya." Kata Aoi sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Dalam ponselnya, dia lagi ngebuka foto Izumo yang dikirim oleh Shizuka.

"Namanya Izumo Kaname, pemimpin aliran Izuma Hasshin ke 16." Jelas Aoi.

"Oh, ya aku tau. Dia dulunya di Nara, sekarang pindah ke St. Ishiyama. Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Permisi, yaa. Kudo, Kazuha minta tolong." Kata Sera.

"Ya ampun, klien banyak bener dah. Lagian si Kazuha kan bisa minta tolong Heiji!" Gerutu Shinichi.

"Eits, jangan tolak semuanya! Siapa tau aja asik!" sanggah Kaito.

"Kudo, Heiji dijebak sama anak-anak Kyoto, dan Kazuha khawatir dia terlibat duel sama Izumo Kaname." Jelas Sera singkat.

"Ah! Kasusnya nyambung!" cetus Nene. Sera menoleh.

"Begini. Kita di sini mau minta tolong Kudo buat nyari Izumo Kaname." Jelas Aoi.

"Kalo gitu aku tau Heiji hari ini mau ke mana." Kata Shinichi.

Di taman yang merupakan perantara kedua lapangan ...

"Loh, Queen, kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Himekawa pada Aoi. Himekawa lagi bareng sama Tohoshinki (termasuk Oga dan Natsume).

"Mau ngehabisin MK5." Jawab Aoi.

"Teri gituan ngapain dihabisin coba?" tanya Oga malas. "Mending dikarantina aja di Vlad Border!"

"Wah, kayaknya ngehabisin MK5 bakal asik tuh!" seru Tojo.

"Tojo, ngapain ikutan, buang-buang tenaga loh!" kata Oga. "Lumayan buat main dodgeball!"

"Dodgeball? Apaan, tuh?" tanya Kanzaki.

"Ntar maen ke rumahku aja kalo mau tau dodgeball." Jawab Himekawa. "Aku punya video-nya."

"Gimana kalo perang lagi kayak waktu kamu ngancurin sekolah? Kan asik, tuh!" jelas Tojo. Oga langsung connect.

"Wah! Perang! Boleh!" seru Oga semangat.

"Hahaha, kalo udah ngomongin berantem mereka mah bakal mau!" ucap Natsume.

"Hei, kalian mau ikut, nggak? Perang, nih!" teriak Sera mancing.

"Aku sama Tojo mau pulang! Kanzaki, Himekawa, Natsume, kalian mau pulang?" tanya Oga.

"Oga, kamu nggak tau ya kalo aku pengen pulang?" tanya Himekawa.

"Ayo makanya pulang aja!" ajak Oga dan Tojo sambil jalan.

"Yo!" jawab Himekawa sambil ngikutin Oga dan Tojo. Kanzaki membuntutinya.

"Hahaha, kalo gitu aku pulang, deh!" kata Natsume. Dia mengikuti Tohoshinki lainnya.

"Heh, tunggu!" teriak Sera jengkel.

"Udahlah, paling mereka ngejar kak Izumo sama Heiji!" kata Aoi.

Tiba-tiba Rokkisei muncul.

"Heh, Kunieda! Ngapain bawa banyak orang malem-malem begini?" tanya Goh.

"Mau nyari kak Izumo." Jawab Aoi.

"Ya udah, ayo bareng!" ajak Miki.

"Loh, kok kalian tau kak Izumo ada di deket sini?" tanya Yuka.

"Tadi Izumo sendiri yang bilang kalo dia mau ke sini sama Shizuka, katanya ada yang minta tolong." Jawab Goh.

"Bilangnya sih cuma bentar. Tapi kak Izumo nggak balik-balik ke sekolah, padahal kak Izumo belum nyiapin topik rapat OSIS besok pagi-pagi buta." Lanjut Alex.

"Kan kalian bisa nyiapin sendiri." Kata Nene.

"Kak Izumo sama kak Shizuka belum ngasih tau topik utamanya apa." Jawab Miki.

"Makanya kita harus cepat." Kata Sakaki.

"Argh! Balikin Kazuha dulu!" teriak Heiji dari jauh. Teriakan Heiji tetap terdengar oleh mereka walau samar.

"Ayo ke sana!" ajak Akai dan Shinichi sambil lari menuju lapangan tempat Heiji dan Izumo berduel. Segerombolan yang lagi ngobrol itu pun langsung ngikutin.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Miki.

"Mereka penyelidik hebat. Yang satu detektif SMA dari timur, yang satu FBI." Jawab Sera.

"Hebat." Gumam Miki. "Lalu, kau?"

"Aku detektif SMA juga, tapi kemampuanku masih dibawah mereka."

"Hm, boleh juga. Kapan-kapan kita coba duel, yuk!"

"Ayo! Eh, itu mereka!" seru Sera. Mereka sudah sampai di pinggir lapangan. Ternyata Tohoshinki ada di situ.

"Heh, kalian! Bilangnya mau pulang! Kok malah kesini, sih?" omel Nene.

"Tau, tuh! Bukannya misahin malah nonton!" cetus Yuka.

"Kita belum dapet peran di sini!" jawab Himekawa.

"Kau dalangnya, ya?" tanya Nene jengkel.

"Nggak tau, mereka ngikutin aku mulu!" jawab Himekawa.

"Heijiii!" teriak Kazuha dari sudut lain.

"Izumoo! Hentikaaan!" teriak Shizuka yang ada di dekat Kazuha.

_End flashback ..._

"Gitulah ceritanya." Kata Shinichi mengakhiri cerita.

"Kazuha, kenapa nggak nelpon aku aja, sih?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku nggak tau apa kamu bakal berantem atau enggak. Jadi lebih baik ngomong langsung, sih." Jawab Kazuha menjelaskan.

"Naah, aku setuju sama cewek ini! Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kazuha. Dan aku ini pacar dia, tau!" seru Kazuha jengkel sambil nunjuk Heiji. Dia nyangka Kaito ngeceng dia.

"Eiiits! Jangan geer dulu, yea! Aku juga udah punya pacar!" seru Kaito sebal. _Cewek itu ternyata geer juga! _Pikir Kaito.

"Pacarmu itu anaknya Inspektur Nakamori, kan?" tanya Sera menggoda. Kaito memelototinya.

"DIEEEMMM!" rengek Kaito.

"Huahahaha!" Shinichi tergelak bersama Sera.

Keesokan harinya di sebuah dojo ...

"YA AMPUN APA-APAAN INI?!" jerit Shizuka dan Kazuha bersamaan ketika mereka menemukan Heiji dan Izumo tengah tertidur pulas di lantai dojo dengan iler yang kemana-mana.

Fin~

Hueeh, akhirnya fic gaje dan garing ini beres juga, meskipun dengan ending yang ga jelas. Gomen ficnya butuut! Habis ga ada ide lagii! Hehehe ...

Oh iya, aku minta saran buat chapter 4 buat ff It Starts With, yeah! Ceritanya mau digimanaiin, dll, deh!

Akhir kata: REVIEW!


End file.
